Losing and Finding
by starwarsfreak95
Summary: Oneshot about the night Mrs. Black decides that she only has one son. Sirius has to say goodbye to his baby brother. Where will he go from now?


"Get out," she said. Sirius stopped in mid scream.

"What?"

"Get out!" she screamed at him.

"Mother," Sirius began, but stopped as his mother whipped out her wand, pointing it at him. Sirius put his hands up slowly, taking a step back.

"You are no son of mine," she pointed her wand at the family tapestry and a jet of red light hit it, right where his face was, burning a hole through the magical tapestry. A hole about the size of the one in Sirius's chest.

His face started at shock, melted through hurt for a split second, then hardened into the emotionless mask it started as. He simply stood there, unmoving, staring at the hole in the tapestry.

He turned to his father, looking at the man for a moment. The arrogant cast of features simply looked at Sirius in disdain. So Sirius went.

He turned on his heel and ran into his room, sweeping past his stuttering baby brother, blessing for the first time the extensive wards on this house that suppressed the Trace.

Looking around at the room, Sirius realized that there was little to take. Most of this wall hangings were attached with permanent sticking charms, meaning that he couldn't take them. Most of his school stuff was still in his trunk at the foot of the bed. He had very little personal attachment to this place.

He waved his wand abruptly, and his clothes and a few personal things that had made their way out of the trunk flew back inside, making a huge noise. Sirius noted idly that his wand hand was shaking as he walked over to close his trunk.

Luckily, his model had wheels. Once everything was arranged properly, he grabbed the handle and turned to sweep out of the room.

When he saw Regulus, his emotionless facade cracked ever so slightly. He stood there, drinking in his brother's features. They stared at each other. Sirius saw a nearly invisible tear creep down his brother's cheek. He was so self possessed, it was often hard to remember that Reg was only thirteen. But in this moment, losing his big brother, he was all child. All terrified, hurting child.

"Don't leave me," Regulus begged his brother.

"Come with me," Sirius offered. They continued staring at each other.

"I can't leave," Reg said finally.

"And even if I wanted to, I can't stay," Sirius replied. At that, Regulus's composure broke. He ran to his brother and hugged him, tears streaming down his face. Sirius wrapped his free arm around his brother, letting him cry for a while, keeping his own face as blank as possible. Then Regulus pulled away, wiping his face, and stepped out of the way of the door.

Sirius noted vaguely that his brother's face was a mirror of his own currently, down to the wide grey eyes full of secrets.

"Love you, Reg," he said quietly, then walked out. As he passed by his brother, he heard a whispered "I love you too, Siri."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sirius had been wandering around London for hours.

He didn't know where to go and the minute he was out of that house and around the corner, he sat down on his trunk and sobbed for over an hour.

Soon after, he'd begun to wander.

He wandered down alleys and streets and kept to himself until the sun came up.

Finally, a single, desperate idea came to him. But his family didn't even want him, why would they?

He decided that the worst that could happen was that he was in the same position as he was now.

( _yes, and you'd know that truly no one wanted you if this lot left you in the cold but who cares about your emotional state anyway?_ )

Soon after the sun came up, he made his way to Gringotts, changing out his Wizarding pocket change for some Muggle money, and then went to, for lack of another idea, King's Cross, to buy himself a train ticket to Manchester, then he went ahead and bought another train ticket to the Heaton Moor station.

The entire two hour train ride was a blur to Sirius, who simply sat worrying about his chances.

When he finally got to the Heaton Moor station, he wandered around the area for another couple of hours in the drizzly morning, looking for a particular street.

Finally, soaked through, he slowly walked up to the small house and knocked on the door.

The woman who opened it looked at him with wide, worried hazel eyes. She beckoned him in, then looked over her shoulder and yelled over her shoulder,

"Jamie! Get in here!"

A boy his own age with hazel eyes that matched the woman's and a perpetually unruly mess of black hair skidded on the rug on the hardwood floor as he ran into the front of the house. He stopped short upon seeing Sirius.

"Merlin, Sirius," he said in shock as the woman, his mother, pointed her wand at Sirius's clothes and they became instantly warm and dry. He shot a grateful look at the woman. "Sirius, what happened?"

"My parents," he started, then coughed, "My parents kicked me out last night. I- I've got nowhere else to go." James looked horrified, then ran over to his friend and put an arm around him, staring at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Sirius," she said gently, he looked up at her with bleary, broken grey eyes, "Sirius, I want you to stay here tonight. I'm going to get you a potion for your cough. In the meantime, I want you to go get a hot bath, and some warmer clothes. James, put up the camp bed in your room please." They rushed to follow orders as Euphemia went back into the kitchen with her husband.

"It's Sirius," she said to her husband, "His horror story of a mother and father kicked him out last night."

"And you want to take him in, of course?" Euphemia simply looked at her husband. "Of course I'm not going to say no to the child," Fleamont grouched goodnaturedly, "Poor boy needs a home, and he's always got one with us." Euphemia smiled.

"I'll set up the guest room and tell James to put the camp bed away."

For his part, James Potter simply smiled.


End file.
